1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sampler and its sampling method, and more particularly to a semi-thy type electrostatic cyclone sampler and its method for sampling gas and/or water sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air that people breathes everyday comprises multiple chemicals which probably have contaminates harming people's health and the environment. When the concentration of the contaminates is too high, the contaminates might endanger people and environment.
In order to evaluate the risk people or environment exposing to the air pollution, the development of an effective sampler and sampling method is essential. Because contaminates may be gas or solid suspensions, further consideration is needed to sample gas and solid suspensions individually in order to analyze the contaminates more accuracy.